What Happens In Eastasia?
by EmeraldTyphoon47
Summary: Oceania has Room 101. Eurasia has Gulags. How does Eastasia deal with dissidents and control its populace? Contains explanation and story focused on 2 OCs. Please R


What Happens in Eastasia?

**A/N: This is my second fanfic. It is about my thoughts on how the totalitarian state of Eastasia keeps its populace under control and supportive of the regime. I came up with "Guoan-Kempei" by combining Guoanbu (The Communist Chinese secret service) and Kempeitai (The Japanese version of the Gestapo during World War II). Ohka is a piloted bomb that was used by Imperial Japan in World War II.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 1984**

Revenge.

That is one of the methods used by the secret police in all three super states in order to control and terrorize their respective populations. The Oceanian Ministry of Love, the Eurasian KGB, and the Eastasian Guoan-Kempei all use fear as their main tool in controlling the populace of their respective super states. But other methods existed as well.

One of these methods is using the people against each other through hate, bloodlust, insecurity, and revenge.

Revenge, used most often as a terror tool in Eastasia due to the Asian power being the newest and most populous super state and therefore having plenty of young people who still remember the times when they were free or relatively free in the 1950s and 60s. But many of these people – like most people in the world – experienced turmoil in their lives and consequently possessed anger, hatred, and a desire for payback against those who've wronged them.

The Eastasian government saw an ideal way to deal with protesters or dissidents – find people who hold grudges or seek retribution against them and subsequently let these revenge seekers do as they wish to the dissidents. Not only would this method get rid of the dissidents, but these executioners and torturers who managed to get their dreams of reprisal realized would therefore become loyal to the state out of appreciation or fear of being tried and subsequently executed for murder or torture that was sponsored by the state.

This would provide an endless supply of new recruits into the Eastasian army as well as genuine support for the state despite the dismal living conditions. And when the new generations are born, the government will allow some freedom in order to let conflicts arise and make the people more vengeful. The people will then be taught that death is the best satisfaction and that they should obliterate their feelings of pity and mercy. Hence the Eastasian philosophy is "Death Worship" or "Obliteration of the Self."

* * *

A young man in his twenties walked down the streets of Harbin and saluted that officer that was guarding a building. As he walked past the building, he suddenly stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the guard he just saluted.

"Are you Dorgon Watanabe, a Manchu-Japanese man from Saitama who has just graduated from a university?" the officer asked him in Chinese.

"Yes" he replied

"Did you attend a high school in Beijing?"

"Yes"

"Did you know a Japanese woman named Reina Taniai while you were in that high school?"

'….Yes"

"What was your relationship?"

"We were friends at first but then she …..betrayed me. Furthermore, she mocked and derided me based on my Japanese speaking skills that were low back then even though I could speak Chinese better than her and she couldn't speak Manchu at all.

"I _hate_ her. I want her to die painfully. I want…. _revenge_." He spat out the last word.

The officer smirked. "Would you be willing to do something for the state if it means getting your revenge on her? You will be allowed to deal out any form of retribution that you believe she deserves in exchange for entering the Eastasian Army or the Guoan-Kempei."

Hatred fueled him. Vindictiveness motivated him. The feeling of revenge being within reach ignited his soul.

"Of course. I can agree to those conditions."

"Then follow me" said the officer as he guided Dorgon into the building he was guarding.

Dorgon was guided downstairs and into a sparse room that barely had any light and was filled with weapons and torture items. In the middle of the room was something that seemed to be human but was unconscious and lying on its side. Dorgon could tell that the officer wasn't lying. He turned around to thank the officer for bringing him here but was surprised to see that he was gone and that doors were locked. _I'll thank him properly later._ He thought as he grabbed a knife and approached the fallen creature in the middle of the room.

* * *

Dorgon looked at the thing that was bound and unconscious, lying on the cold, concrete floor. As he approached it, the thing woke up and groaned in pain. He smiled, and spoke.

"Hello, Reina."

"Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?" She replied as she rose to her knees

Dorgon sighed. "Even in this horrible situation, you still act like a bitch."

He swiftly kicked her in the face, knocking her down. She groaned in pain and Dorgon chuckled at her misery. He circled her, mockingly, and prepared to dish out his hatred against her. Reina merely curled up into a ball in a desperate attempt to shield herself that Dorgon found pathetic. He stabbed her in the knee and smirked at her scream of pain. He then brought the knife to her stomach and stabbed her repeatedly as she continued to scream.

Dorgon snarled at her as she whimpered in pain.

"This is your punishment." He said

"For what?" She replied weakly, coughing up blood.

"Everything! You reduced me to ruin! You destroyed my social life, mocked and bullied me, offended me with racial insults, and worst of all, you _betrayed me_!" He spat at her as he said the last two words.

Dorgon then jabbed the knife into her back, causing Reina to scream in pain. He laughed as she wailed in pain.

"Now you know how it feels you_ backstabber_!" He sneered. She was about to retort when Dorgon kicked her in the face again. Before she could get up, Dorgon quickly got a roll of duct tape from a nearby pile of tools and wrapped some tape around her mouth. Suddenly the door opened and an officer came in and gestured to Dorgon to come. Dorgon sighed and looked down at his enemy.

"I don't need to hear any of your excuses. You deserve to die, but I'll spare you for now." He said as he left, leaving Reina on the floor, slowly bleeding to death.

* * *

As Dorgon walked out of the room he turned to the Guoan-Kempei officer who called for him.

"What is the meaning of this interruption? I'm having too much fun getting my revenge."

"We would just like to remind you that you've agreed to join the Eastasian Army. Our glorious Emperor of Death has declared an alliance with the Neo-Bolshevik Union of Eurasia and that we are now at war with Oceania. Our Emperor is looking for volunteers go on a suicide-bombing mission. Would you accept becoming a human bomb? If you refuse, we'll just throw you in the cells and find someone who hates you to torture you to death!" The officer said the last word with a sneer.

Dorgon balked at what he just heard. But he wasn't going to let himself be tortured and lose the chance to complete his revenge.

"Fine. I accept. But I still get to complete my revenge. Right?"

"Yes."

"Then let me go and do so." He said as the door was opened again and he went back in.

* * *

Dorgon approached the bleeding Reina and spat at her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to take care of some business. You're going to die, but I'll be joining you later and I'll be more than happy to continue this in the afterlife." He said in a sardonic tone.

Dorgon then stabbed her in the stomach again. He started laughed when he saw that she was coughing of blood but had to swallow it as she couldn't spit it out. He kicked her in the face again and then tore the duct tape off her mouth.

"Any last words before I kill you?" He asked

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" She asked

He responded with a blow to her head before answering.

"You want to know why? I'm doing this as retribution for everything I've suffered at your hands. You just stole my secrets and then spread them to everyone, made a complete fool out of me and then made me a pariah in the school, sabotaged my chances of getting a girlfriend, and made me go through other ordeals like the one time you let a mob of people bully me.

"Although I'll admit this kind of stuff happens all over Eastasia and that's why we have such a high suicide rate, I'm going to take my revenge and then thank the government with my life."

He grabbed her chin and lifted up her face.

"Betrayal, ostracism, bullying. We Eastasians suffer these all the time. That's why we're so vengeful. I don't care if the government wants be to suicide-bomb London or Stalingrad. I'm happy as long as I get my revenge."

He raised his knife and was about cut her neck up when she screamed.

"I'M SORRY!"

Dorgon stopped for a moment, but then regained his composure, looked into her eyes, and said "Too late" and sliced her jugular; killing her instantly.

Satisfaction flowed through Dorgon's veins for an instant, but then it died. He felt empty. As if all of his emotions were dead.

* * *

Dorgon strapped on his seat belt as he went on his _Ohka_ as the plane it was attached to flew towards London. Immediately after he had gotten his revenge, he was conscripted into the Eastasian Suicide Squad and send to suicide-bomb Oceania. He had successfully obliterated the unnecessary emotions within him through his revenge. Consequently, he felt nothing as he got closer to London.

As his _Ohka_ dropped from the plane and he pressed the button and sped towards the heart of Oceania, Dorgon felt nothing except a small feeling of satisfaction coming. It was the satisfaction of Death. He was taught to worship Death his entire life and to do that one must destroy their person by purging their emotions. He had succeeded. And he was happy.

Revenge had led to Death, which he worshipped.


End file.
